projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Miffed ¦ Legend of the Mystical Ninja 2
Jared loses all his money by gaming over, before wasting more of it on stupid mini games. Synopsis Jared goes straight into a boss despite being almost dead. He tries using bombs, and dies getting a game over. He ends up going back to the start of the level with $0. Jared has lost everything. Jared discusses the character in the game. He isn't sure if it is the same person as the other game or not. Jared buys more armor. Jared loses his armor from enemies that throw money. Jared is killed from being swarmed by enemies. He gets respawned within the swarm, costing him more life. Jared is no longer having fun. Jared gets a full heal, and can go back for training. Unfortunately, he needs more money! After killing dudes to get $400, he does the training. His life goes down, and he gets a raccoon head in his inventory. Jared finds a large TV screen. It is the game center. Jared has enough money to rest. There are a lot of different mini games. Jared finds another food place that seems redundant due to the nearby hotel. After taking a beating, he decides to eat some food. An old lady is worth $50! Jared plays Tear Down the Wall. The game is just Arkanoid! Jared beats the level, and discovers that it was just a waste of $100! It is not worth $100! Jared goes all the way back to buy more armor. He wears triple sandals! His armor does not last. Jared finds $100, and can buy more armor. The prices keep on going up. Jared feels that he isn't making any progress. Jared buys more armor and bombs. Jared makes his way to the boss, killing the dancers. Jared attempts the boss fight again. He uses his cat power, but loses it instantly. Jared loses an opportunity to heal. He is killed in just two hits. Jared has to do it again. Jared decides to throw money instead. Jared runs out of money. Jared wins the fight, and saves the cute Koban cat. They get to see fireworks. Jared has never been this far into the game. The next level is an amusement park. Jared gets killed by paper planes. He gets a game over, but only loses his hat. Jared dies to the paper planes, and is respawned still in the line of fire! Jared needs to kill clowns. Jared buys a burger. Jared eats burgers too often. Jared wonders if eating 1-3 burgers a week is too much. McDonalds makes Jared feel really sick. Burger King isn't as bad. Jared finds a building with the Konami logo on it. All the enemies are slow moving here. Jared finds another password, and skips past it. Jared plays a quiz, but tries to speed up the text, and buzzes in too early. Jared is annoyed as the other competitor buzzes in the correct answer before the question even appears. The computer is a cheater! Every game is just a money waster. There are many stores, so Jared will check them out in the next video. Category:Videos Category:The Legend of the Mystical Ninja